


Love in the Time of Almost Dying

by letsusethethinkingchair



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsusethethinkingchair/pseuds/letsusethethinkingchair
Summary: Aladdin has a panic attack after defeating Jafar once and for all.





	Love in the Time of Almost Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Might want to read this one with tissues.

"I...I thought I'd lost you forever..."

Aladdin's voice cracked with a frightened breath, burning tears falling from his eyes as he held onto Genie like his very life depended on it. He loosened his grip after a minute, pulling away just enough to look into the other's eyes before burying his face into his shoulder with a soft whimper. 

"I was so worried," he mumbled, momentarily tightening his grip again. "I...oh god...what if something had happened to you?"

"But it didn't," Genie's words do very little to soothe the sobbing boy in his arms. "Look at me, little one. I'm safe; albeit a little sore from dueling Jafar."

"But it could have," Aladdin says, looking at Genie as tears continued to trail down his cheeks. "I...you can't scare me like that!"

Genie sighs and swallows the desire to repeat his earlier statement; he can see this is a losing battle. "I seem to remember telling you the same after your own brush with death."

It was true; just a few months earlier Aladdin had been pushed out of a palace window in hopes of his drowning. He had never felt more frightened than when he saw his young master's (nearly) lifeless body bound to a chair and weighed down with stones. Genie had saved him, but it still gave him chills to think about what might have happened if he'd been a few seconds too late.

"There is that," Aladdin agreed, letting his head fall back onto Genie's shoulder with a soft yawn. "I guess I owe my life to you."

Genie smiled softly, carding one hand through the boy's hair. "It was nothing, little one. I love you."

Aladdin was almost asleep, as crying tends to drain your energy, but he managed to smile up at Genie. "I love you more." 

Genie laughed affectionately. "Let's not get into this now. You should rest."

He nods, barely noticing as the other tucks him into their bed. "Stay?"

"Of course," Genie assures him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Aladdin doesn't reply. He just nuzzles against the djinn and drifts into sleep with a soft sigh, thumb in his mouth. Genie has to smile at that as he turns out the lights with a wave of his hand. "Sleep well, little one."


End file.
